AIDS Clinical Trial Group (ACTG) longitudinal study to identify, characterize, and co-enroll HIV-infected adolescents into existing and future HIV treatment protocols. Additionally, the study will assess the ability of adolescents enrolled to adhere to HIV treatment protocols. The study will select appropriate studies for the HIV-infected adolescents and develop necessary adolescent-specific treatment protocols.